Kavita Rao (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = (Jean Grey School member); formerly ; formerly associated with , Ord and S.W.O.R.D. | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School For Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York State; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Headlands, San Francisco, California; Benetech; India; England | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 133 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = India | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Geneticist | Education = PhDs in mutant genetics and biochemistry | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Calcutta, India | Creators = Joss Whedon; John Cassaday | First = Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 #1 | HistoryText = Origin Dr. Kavita Rao was born in Calcutta, India, began her career there and traveled to England and America in the pursuit of advanced degrees in genetics, and having obtained with the end of his studies PhDs/Doctorates in biochemistry and mutant genetics. She was described as a "passionate student determined to change the world" at the cost of her private life, and eventually became a world-renowned geneticist. She met Hank McCoy years before, at a cloning seminar in Berlin, along Moira MacTaggert and Sarah Kinney. ]] She tried to cure the Legacy Virus, but failed despite being close of results. A few seeks later, the alien Ord of the Breakworld came to her, offering significant amounts of data, who could have helped her to succeed in her quest. Offering Ord to join McCoy instead of herself, Ord replied to her that he wouldn't work with him because he was a mutant, and also stated he wasn't an anti-mutant, having himself resurrected a mutant. The two of them associated, along with Abigail Brand's S.W.O.R.D., and the two aliens presented her the case of Tildie Soames, a mutant girl who had the power to created monster manifestations having caused the death of his parents as well as a police officer. The intent of Ord and the S.W.O.R.D. was to prevent a prophetic disaster from happening, triggered by a mutant, most probably a X-Man. Developing the Hope Serum Working for BeneTech Laboratories and Ord, using at least Tildie Soames, Colossus, , a mutant girl who "committed suicide", and several mutants acquired by Ord from the Weapon X's concentration camp of Neverland, Kavita was able to develop a serum (later called "Hope" by the mutants themselves) which could "cure" mutants, turning them into normal humans. After a time of research and development, Kavita Rao presented both the Serum and Tildie to the public, offering the product to every willing mutant and any interested nations, although the product wasn't still approved by the government. Hundreds of mutants immediately signed up for the procedure at BeneTech Laboratories, forming massive crowds waiting night and day for receiving the serum, about 1600 mutants there. The same night, while the X-Men were discussing on the subject, Beast infiltrated BeneTech Laboratories to talk with Rao, asking her a sample of the Hope Serum, as the chance at shedding his "beastly" appearance and avoiding any further secondary mutations held significant appeal for him and he considered taking the serum, which she gave to him, making Ord enraging while she reprimanded him for his terrorist actions. The X-Men infiltrated BeneTech Laboratories, and freed Colossus. Taken down by BeneTech security, they were rescued by Kavita who make the soldiers hold their fire, before the fight started back. Once the security agents left, the X-Men intended to destroy the building and the cure, and Rao immediatly bluffed, stating that she had released samples and all her data to hundred of research teams across the world. The facilities were eventually invaded by mutants seeking for the cure, and Ord flee out, kidnapping Tildie and taking all his data and samples before leaving with the main building of BeneTech, in fact a space ship. All people inside were saved by Kavita's warning, who pledged the X-Men to save her protegee. Performing a Fastball Special, Wolverine was able to reach the ship and force Ord to land back, and was delivered into the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Dr. Rao's work was destroyed by Wolverine, leaving Hank with the last sample of "Hope". M-Day When the fact that her work came in fact from the Breakworld, she became a pariah in the scientific community. With no more mutants, Rao was workless because of his condition of mutation expert. Her new goal was to reverse the M-Day effect by creating a clone from inert mutant DNA. McCoy contacted her among various villain scientists, searching a cure to the M-Day. Contrary to the other geniuses, Rao asked Beast to come see him within three days, promessing to help him with the few resources she had. When he came, Kavita presented him the violent effects of the M-Day: All her X-Gene samples had turned in dust. Warning him from crossing the line for his quest, Rao handed him BeneTech, Breakworld and even Neverland files, before returning to India. While she argued on the fact that mutants wanted the cure, and that she indeed made terrible things to develop the cure, she came to see that her actions could have sent the mutants to their extinction. ]] X-Men & X-Club member Rao later joined the X-Club, a group of scientists gathered by McCoy and Warren Worthington to assist in solving how to reverse the effects of M-Day. Second Coming ... , Lights and Young X-Men sent to the Avengers Compound]] Avengers vs. X-Men ... After the conflict and the dissolution of Utopia's X-Men and X-Club, she joined the Jean Grey School. Acting as the physicist of the school, she was knocked out by Sobojo-Tengu, possessed by Luca Aldine as he wanted to kill his sister Blinfold, while she was being examined by Rao. She was also contacted by the Institute of Bio-Social Studies of San Francisco in order to reproduce the Hope Serum but refused to help, forcing the IBSS to produce the X-Cise, a cure working by damaging the mutant brains and leaving them in a child-like state. | Powers = None | Abilities = Genius-level mutant geneticist and biochemist. She also possess vast knowledge in bioengineering and cloning, and is a capable physician. Her passion for knowledge and talent for hypothesis allow her to easily work in scientific outside her own specialties. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = BeneTech equipment: * Scrambler device: Kavita posses a scrambler device protecting her from telepathic control. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Genetics Category:Utopians Category:Humans Category:Geneticist Category:Scientists